


Moonlit Bliss

by sorasan0000



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex, pregnancy mention, the supernatural MAY have played a part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasan0000/pseuds/sorasan0000
Summary: While coming back from a visit to Kija’s home, Tetora confesses her desire for Kija, and he is more than willing to return her affections.





	Moonlit Bliss

Feet shuffled across the dark wooden floor, sliding around the corner and darting for the occupied room. The young woman frantically slid the door open, struggling to catch her breath. The occupants jumped, startled at her sudden appearance.  

“I apologize for the mistake!” she exclaimed, bowing multiple times. 

Tetora put her hands up in a reassuring gesture that the mishap truly wasn’t a big problem. Yes, the way she and Kija had checked into the inn together made it seem as if it was a given. During the time they had taken their baths and eaten, the staff had equipped their room with just one large futon rather than two. They were in love, they traveled in the same group together, but never had they shared a sleeping space that intimate. It nearly reduced Kija to a blubbering puddle of goo and her to a howling mess of embarrassed laughter.

The single futon was replaced with two in an instant, and before she could even properly thank them for the extra care they took, the staff zoomed out of sight. Tetora sighed, looking at Kija. His face was slightly tinted red, his mouth clamped shut, and he seemed to be avoiding her as he turned to look out the large window. She followed suit and awed at the beauty of the bright moon, the scene completely untouched by the outside architecture of the inn.  It wasn’t quite a full moon, but it still allowed for a bright night outside.

“I hope the others are staying safe,” he finally spoke.

She nodded in agreement. She had left behind her own charge back with the group, knowing that she would be in the best care should anything happen. Ayura was there, at that. Yet, the suspicion that her request to visit his village had put him in more of a bind than she could understand slowly crept up on her again. She shuffled her hands and reached out to hold his clawed hand. It startled him slightly, and he turned to face her as if to wonder what was bothering her.

While they were staying at Hakuryuu Village, Tetora hardly had a moment with Kija to herself. Between the banquets, the dances, and the lengthy and, frankly, uncomfortably intrusive talks with his grandmother about how her hips implied fertility and the like, days had gone by and he was anxious to get back. Of course, she was, too. Lady Lili was a growing woman, a far cry from when she began waiting on her, but with them on the run in hiding it was still nerve-wracking.

“Are they far?” she inquired.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then spoke. “I sense them to the east. I’m not sure how far they’ve gone since we left.”

She sighed and let her arms go limp. An undetermined amount of time to travel was a little inconvenient, but she trusted in Kija’s ability to find them in a reasonable amount of time. He smiled and rested his left hand on her shoulder, giving her a determined nod. With the gesture, she felt reassured and pumped her fists and grunted with determination.

“L-Let’s close in for the night then,” he blurted. He very rigidly turned towards the futons and almost settled before bursting upright again and turning off some of the candle lamps. “B-But first the lights,” he scrambled.

She went around and blew out the candles and turned off the lamps closer to herself, which aligned the side of the room that the window was on. She was completely enamored with the man and his tendency to be completely flustered. As she blew the last candle out, she pursed her lips and lingered where she stood. Kija shuffled in his bedding and turned on his side, facing away from her. She pouted and paced toward her bedding, which lay further from him than she wanted.

“Kija, can I slide myself closer to you?”

He hesitated with a response, but said yes.

“I just feel like all my time with you was stolen. I want to be close to you,” she confessed.

He shuffled again and turned to face her. The light of the moon revealed his flushed face, which sparked a desire within her. Oh goodness, he was nervous. Just looking at him made her nervous as she felt her own face heat up. She shut her eyes and coughed to clear her throat.

“I-I said something embarrassing. Pretend you didn’t hear it,” she babbled as she slid her bedding away.

Kija shot up, holding himself up with his elbow and forearm, and disrupted with, “No, no, it’s okay! You can s-s-sleep next to me if you want to!” His face went an even deeper red. 

They both sat in complete silence, each steaming and feeling dizzy from the awkward situation. It was no big deal, Tetora tried to convince herself. They were going to be sleeping. Sleeping! However, the thought of what they could do streamed in her mind. She felt herself throb, and quietly yelped. There it was. Oh god, she squeezed her inner walls and realized they were aching. She looked at the moon and sighed in relief. It wasn’t quite time yet.

She loosened up and scooted her futon right next to his, lowering herself into the comfort of the covers. She stared at him and reached her hand out, barely grazing his cheek. He nuzzled against it, softly exhaling and closing his eyes.

“Kija,” she said, “I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to make love. It may not be now, it may not be for another year, but…” she trailed off, clamping her lips tight. To even begin suggesting it in the position they were in—it was too much to reveal.

Kija remained silent as she refracted her arm and placed it under her covers. His eyes were wide, and she knew the obvious answer. Or so she thought. Just as she was about to shift and turn away, Kija drew closer, carefully pulling her in with his clawed hand

“There was one time when I accidentally consumed something Granny made. It was a really, really strange thing called the Hakuryuu scale,” he paused. She snuggled against his chest and held him against her, eliciting a surprise from him.

“What did it do?” she wondered.

“It made me momentarily lust for the first person I saw after taking it. It was strange. Scary, too.” He quivered from the memory.

A twinge of sadness and worry panged within Tetora’s heart. Had someone tried to trick him before? Was her confession pushing him too much? She loosened her tug on his robes and listened some more.

“You see,” he continued, lifting his clawed hand from her back, “my claw began expanding on its own. It encompassed her. It wanted to hold her. This claw that has the strength of ten men…completely out of my control,” he broke off.

Tetora understood. She broke away from her embrace and gently patted his bicep.

“But I-“ he sputtered, “I want to treasure you now and into the future.” He averted his gaze as he rambled. “I want to make love, too! I-It’s just us now.”

Tetora’s heart began to race and the swell within her gut began to flourish within her.

“I’m in control of myself now. I promise, Tetora,” he assured as he held her hand in his, “I won’t hurt you.”

Tetora gently laughed.  The idea of sex being a risky action not just for the obvious reason of becoming pregnant, but for being at the mercy of one of Kouka’s strongest spiritual powers was truly amusing. She sat up and stood on her knees, untying her sash and slowly allowing her robe to open up.

Kija sat up as well, disrobing himself, albeit in a less sensual fashion, and took in the sight of her. Her neck was slightly tilted, her hands were placed on her thighs, and her eyes were narrowed and piercing him with a craving to be touched. Her defined cleavage was the spot he most fixated on, and he reached out to slip his left hand beneath the cloth.

“…Ah! Oh…”

Tetora threw her head back and fell back onto the bedding, her eyes half lidded with lust and passion as he planted soft kisses down her chest while he kept his balance above her. He grazed the soft flesh of her bare breast, eliciting a soft hum of pleasure from her. She was sensitive to begin with, but to have her mounds touched, kissed, and teased by the man she was in love with propelled her to the next level of desire. She closed her eyes and entwined her fingers within his light silver hair.

He stopped, shifting upward and closer to her, looking at her and brimming with mixed caution and flare. Meeting his gaze, she saw the fervent heat in his blue eyes. The creased brow he couldn’t hide. The sweat forming and beginning to drip down his reddened face. The frantic flutter knotted in her stomach stirred and spread upwards into her chest, and her breathing became shallower.

“Keep going. You’re doing wonderfully,” she coaxed.

He cupped her right breast and began rubbing her nipple with his thumb, causing her to exhale a loud moan. He drifted down and took the tight nub into his mouth. She felt his wet, clumsy tongue encircle it before he began sucking and moaning, and she felt another wave of juices flow from her already sopping wet core. She grabbed her other breast and teased herself, squeezing and massaging it while letting out short gasps and allowing her panting to become louder. Squeezing and pinching, she let out gradually heightened sounds of delight and was so engulfed in the sensations that she hadn’t realized he had moved downward until she instinctually flinched from his hand caressing her lower pelvis.

He grazed her hair and spread her lips with his fingers, eliciting another deliciously soothing moan from her. Electricity jolted through her as he slicked his fingers up and down her folds, sweeping over her clit and making it pulsate. She felt the stinging ache of her crevice, and her entire body filled with an unshakeable rush of elated warmth and longing.  She looked to her left and saw his right hand, the claw of the white dragon, keeping him stable but not being used. She reached out and glided her fingertips up across the top. This didn’t seem to be a good move, as he instantly retracted his work with his left hand and slammed it on top of the spot she had touched.

His face was flushed red, his eyebrows bent and furrowed with a mix of frustration and pleasure, and he began trembling and shaking his head. He was inexperienced at this. Was he scared? She heard a ripping sound. His right claw had grown a tad bit bigger, and it was clenched hard. She knew then that something wasn’t right.

“Kija,” she muttered as she cupped his face in her hands. She felt the heat of his body, saw the lidded passion in his own eyes, and felt herself ache and long for him even more. His glistening blue eyes drew her in and she pulled him in for a kiss. Sliding her tongue into his mouth, she slipped against his while keeping her mouth cracked open, allowing a couple moans to freely escape her to let him know he was doing fine. To let him know she wanted him so very badly. She sealed her lips against his once again and slid her hands down his bare sides as their tongues glided against one another. She rested them upon his back, caressing the scars that were etched there.

When his shaking had come down, Tetora parted the kiss and apologized. “I won’t touch it again.”

“…I’m still afraid,” he admitted, getting up and sitting on his knees. “When you touched me there…” he trailed off and grabbed his right claw and cursed it.

She smiled and sat up, placing her hand on top of his left hand. “I still feel completely safe, Kija.”

He sat still for a few seconds, looking at her, and then exhaled. He looked hesitant, but he leaned forward and initiated a kiss. She brought him down with her against the bedding slowly, not wanting to break their connection. Once more, he was hovering on top of her while she relished in feeling the weight of his lower body against hers. She felt the bulge in his crotch more than she had before as it brushed against her, and she softly grunted and began grinding up against it.

“Ngh!” he hitched, stopping the kiss and panting ruggedly.

She grinned and slithered her fingertips against his shoulders and neck as she kept her lower regions firmly against his. It was a message she hoped he understood. Her clit swollen and throbbing, her juices flowing, her face burning with smoldering heat--oh god she wanted it. She wanted to feel him plunge deep inside her, stretch her, pound her as much as he could, and hear his heightened moans of pleasure.

 “Kija,” she said through pants, “I want to touch you. Please…”

He stood on his hands and knees and tried to ask where, only to let out a cracked cough. He lowered his head in complete embarrassment and apologized softly.

Tetora sat up, getting on her knees and telling him to sit up. She touched the dip of his abdomen, promptly sliding down and stopping at the hem of his pants.

He stiffened.

“I want to touch _this_ ,” she emphasized. All she could see was a barrier. She wondered why he even kept his pants on underneath the robe to begin with. She shifted her wrist downward so the palm of her hand caressed his hard ridge. The cloth was damp from the foreplay, and knowing that he wasn’t experienced kept her from putting any more pressure on it. She heard him exhale shakily and then gulp.

“O-Okay,” he confirmed.

In a flash, she turned them both towards the large moonlit window, angling him where the light shined most, and worked his pants and under cloth down and out of the way enough for his erection to break free of its confines. The head was red and clearly swollen. She pulled back the remainder of skin and elicited a surprised gasp from him. She grabbed the base and slowly stroked up to the tip and back down, not wanting to overwhelm him with the sensation all at once.

He kept his arms to his sides and threw his head up, letting out moans and groans that began to grow louder despite his attempts to stifle them. Oh yes. That was what she wanted. Let everyone who happened to be nearby, spying even, know what passion and pleasure she was giving him, one of the legendary warriors of Kouka.

She saw him trembling, his flushed neck and chest heaving more rapidly.  She leaned against him, tracing her lips against his neck and sucked against a spot vigorously. She continued against him as she stopped stroking his shaft and held onto his body the lower she went, leaving anything from a pink blemish to a red mark but never something as hard as a bruise, or so she figured. She was lost in his scent, his taste, the sounds he made, her pulsating heat and the nectar dripping from it, and she may have left something that would bruise after all.

“Kija…” she sighed. She took his left hand and placed it above her heart, encompassing both of her hands on top of it. Her heart was racing, and she wanted him to know. Her hair was ruffled, she was breathing quickly, and, oh, if he could see himself at that moment, too. Their faces gleamed from the sweat, a drop sliding down Tetora’s breast and onto the bedding.

“I want you inside me,” she whispered in his ear.

He gulped. He stuttered. Finally, he spoke up. “I’ll do my best.”

She gently laughed at his innocent approach. For all the fantasizing about wanting him to absolutely ravish her until she couldn’t think straight, he probably wouldn’t last long. She plopped down on her back and spread her legs open, spreading her folds and motioning for him to come. Her eyes fell half-lidded as he positioned himself. He held his penis and rubbed the head, spreading some of his juices around the shaft. A careful effort on his part, and probably something he had been given advice on.

Still, it wasn’t going to be enough. She dipped into her warmth and slathered her fingers, grabbing his length and slickening it, repeating the motions until it was ready. She guided him to her entrance and let out a hitched hiss as she felt him enter. He immediately pulled back, but just before he could sit up, she clamped her legs around his lower back and pulled forward.

She didn’t say anything, but she locked her eyes with his. She pleaded with her eyes, her brow curved with desire. He breathed and tried again. She felt him slowly enter, only moving further once her muscles had relaxed around him. Once she felt him completely fill her, she let out a trembling whimper. This was what she was waiting for. She relaxed the hold she had on him but still kept herself positioned, ready to coax all the thrusts she could out of him. 

However, Kija was stiff. Very stiff. Everything from his cock to his posture. He restrained grunts and kept as still as he could. His eyes were closed tightly and his teeth were clenched. His grip on her thigh was rigid, and suddenly she could hear the sound of crackling from his claw like before. She sighed and called his name, reaching her arms out towards him. When he opened his eyes, she could see a carnal desire shining within them. He breathed heavily through his nostrils, panting with soft growls.

Tetora felt a twinge of fear string her gut. A fear that very quickly turned into curiosity. She continued her outreach, calling out to him once more, pleading for him to move. He shut his eyes again, making jerky movements as he pulled out and then thrust back in with a wild WHAP. Tetora felt the force of the buck and put her arms down. As he continued the motions, each thrust getting jerkier, each grunt becoming shorter and louder, she reached down and began rolling over her deep red, swollen clit while she tightly grabbed one of her hard, pink nipples. She encircled, rubbed, twisted, flicked, and kneaded, gasping and moaning as she felt the stream of arousal accumulate in her pelvis.

“Kija! Oh…!!” she screamed as she felt her walls enflame. She was going to cum. She needed to. She rapidly stroked her pearl and felt it go numb. An overwhelming wave crashed upon her, halting her vigorous pants and forcibly arching her back. One after another, waves of ecstasy flowed over her, leaving her wriggling uncontrollably.

He grunted and swiftly lowered himself, slamming the bedding with both of his hands and halting his penetrations. From there, they could only look at each other. Their breathing was heavy and rugged, eyes gleaming and full of passion. She feverishly smiled and rocked against him. He bent down and kissed her again.  As they parted, she wrapped her arms around his upper body.

“Did you reach your limit?” she asked.

He shook his head.

“Then go on, hurry…” she murmured.

He picked up the pace again, making shorter, faster plunges. Now that she had gone over the edge, she figured he was indulging himself, and she wouldn’t miss witnessing his climax for the world.

She laid her arms outstretched above her head and seductively curved her chest upright to allow Kija a full view of her big, jiggling breasts. She saw him fixate on them, clearly unsure whether to give into his hunger and dig in or just oogle them helplessly.

“Kija, c-cum inside me,” she said through shudders.

“I-Inside?” Kija growled.

“Fill me up, please!” she begged.

He lifted his upper body higher as he began the final ravage, letting out loud grunt after sultry grunt, hitting her deeply over and over. As his grunts became hitched, his claw extended and grew bigger and bigger, surprising Tetora and causing her to slide to her right. With one final thrust, Tetora could feel his convulsions and heard the wood beneath the bedding where his claw rested snap.

With a sloppy pop, Kija’s cock slid outside of her. He collapsed to the side and gazed at her, who gazed right back. Both panting and sweaty, they reached for each other and curled against one another.

“That was amazing!” Tetora squealed.

“I’m glad,” he said with hesitancy.

She giggled. “Kija, how experienced are you at this?”

He fell silent and buried his face in the crook of her neck before uttering, “That was my first, but I’ve pleasured myself enough to build stamina…I think…” he trailed off, sounding unsure.

“Maybe it was your dragon,” Tetora suggested. She had been with only a few people in the past and knew both from experience and word of ear that someone inexperienced definitely would’ve cum sooner. The strange behavior his claw displayed tipped her into thinking it had a role. It helped that she knew how to pleasure herself, of course.

Kija hummed, taking in the possibility. If so, was it really not his stamina alone that he was able to hold out and perform for Tetora like he had? Part of him felt disappointed, yet relieved. He had seen a part of Tetora that few had seen, and he would treasure it.

As he drifted off to sleep, Tetora pulled the blanket over them and brushed the sweat-slicked hair from his face. She didn’t care at that point if someone barged in on them in the morning to find them in their position. She figured with how loud they were, literally everybody in the building would know what they had done.

*****************************

As they packed up to leave in the morning, Kija took her belongings and carried them all himself. She appreciated the gesture. For some reason, her lower back wasn’t being kind to her. For _some_ reason. She groaned and stretched, popping her back in several places before they left on the day’s journey.

After parting with the establishment with an appreciative farewell, she saw the same young woman who had made the mistake with their bedding pout and fold her arms. Yes, of course, if the two occupants were going to go at each other like rabbits anyway, what was the point of all that urgency? That is what it looked like she was saying, and Tetora boastfully smirked in her direction.

She kept pace with Kija, or he kept pace with her, whichever it was. She found herself falling in love even more and held onto his free forearm in a full embrace as they continued down the pathway.

“So, Kija,” she perked up. “When do you want to do that again?”

He nearly tripped over himself when she asked, almost taking her down with him. As they steadied themselves, he coughed and stuttered, “When!”

“Yes. When?”

He let out a long, low whine before straightening out. “When would you be comfortable doing it?” he asked.

“When we’re away from the group. Probably for the next two days, if I’m right about it,”

“Right about what?!” he beseeched.

She lifted her hand to her mouth and chuckled mischievously. “Timing to avoid getting pregnant. But you know,” she said with a playful drawl, “if it happens, I’ll probably be able to find refuge in your village. It’s nice and hidden. A nice spot to take a break and bring a child safely into the world, am I right?” She winked as she went on ahead.

He stammered and rambled on, face beet red, about the sudden realization of the possibility. Tetora pulled him close and placed a finger across his lips. Leaning closer and tilting her head, she initiated a kiss, which he returned and leaned into. As they parted, she held onto his arm again and prompted the continuation of their journey.

She glanced up at the sky, clear as could be, and took in the breeze that blew through the plain. She couldn’t wait to get back to everyone and make sure they were all right. She missed Yun’s meals, the talks around the fire, Jaeha’s teasing, Lord Hak’s protectiveness, Yona’s nerve and bravery, Lady Lili’s determination to get stronger, Ayura’s bluntness, Shin-ah’s kindness, and Zeno’s uplifting spirit. Surely, this newfound intimacy between the two of them could impact a few things, but she couldn’t imagine anything drastic.

“We should bring something back for the group. Perhaps some new ingredients or a bigger tent,” she suggested.

“Yes, let’s do that.”


End file.
